


Empty Corridors

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like he always is but here he is being extra sadTM, Identity, Juno is sad, Like he loves him do much, M/M, Other, Sad, peter loves juno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: Based around a visit to my friends house. She's white and rich and I'm like a colored street kid so heck that was uncomfortableOrIn which I project onto our boi Juno





	Empty Corridors

Juno doesn't normally go to church.

 

In fact, he can count on one hand exactly how many times he has.

 

And he hates it. He hates every part of church. The solid, synth-wood pews, the aisle that he can remember walking down, the fancy dressing. He hates the priests and priestesses reciting prayers that have been used so much, and interpreted in too many different ways for anyone to know what's true and what isn't.

 

But for Peter Nureyev? He'll do anything. Peter is counting on him right now, just to sit in a solid pew, breathe the stale air, and wear this stuffy suit. There's an open casket sitting in the front of the room, with a preacher in front of it reciting words that feel like an overlapping recording.

 

Juno wants to throw up. Its all too familiar in his mind from the funerals. His brother's, lying peacefully in a suit that's so run down that one could barely call it a suit, and a casket that was so cheap it could be called a box. His mother's was paid for by that kid's company, so it was all fancy. She was in a pretty white dress, her casket a dark mahogany color. He can almost see it now, looking at his dead mother. He can almost feel Sasha and Mick's hands on his shoulders as he realizes his family is gone, and even though his mother was a shitty person, she was all he had left. And she just... Died. Left. Gone.

 

This particular funeral is for a person Peter is supposed to steal from, and now he needs to mingle at it for information. He puts a hand on June's knee, and a side-glance. His eyes ask "are you alright?"

 

Juno gives a silent nod, meant to convey "I'm okay." he _isn't_ alright by any means. The words of the priest are suffocating, and this tight suit is too classy for a person like him. He's from oldtown, you can still hear the remnants of a street-kid on his lips. He forgot to take out the piercing in his ears this morning, the kind they are are much too "gangster" for a high class church like this. Those scars that line his dark body like webbing are visible above his shirt collar. He feels _wrong,_ he's a lower class street-person from oldtown, and he can't even hide it.

 

He feels like the walls of the room are constricting around his neck like a snake.

 

His so glad that the stupid funeral is almost over. Once they lower the body into the ground, he takes a deep breath,  and tells Peter that he'll be outside if he's needed.

 

Juno strides into the alleyway. He shoves his head into his hands, and drags them over his face. He can't breathe. This suit is too stuffy, everything is too familiar, its just _too much._

 

"Juno?" He's walking slowly towards him. He's gasping for air, and he doesn't remember sitting down on the gravel, but he is now. Tears are slipping down his face, his chest constricting.

 

" _Peter_ ," he says tightly. He's dizzy, and he can't feel his fingertips. He keeps crying, and he can't stop.

 

Then Peter's thin hands are on his own now, and he doesn't remember when they got there. "Its okay, you're alright, darling. Just breathe."

 

Juno chokes on his tears. "I'm sorry-I just, I know that this is s-super important- and I know it was hard for you to-I'm just-I can't," his rambling, and his thinking faster than he can speak. _I fucked up_ _. I'm a fuck up_ _. Why can't I do anything right?_

 

"Shhh, sh." Peter strokes his arm soothingly. His other hand grazes the tiny amount of stubble on his jaw. "Just breathe. Its alright, you haven't done anything wrong."

 

He wipes at his eyes, "I'm just so fucking sorry, Nureyev."

 

"You've done nothing wrong, Juno." he feels lips on his forehead, and Nureyev pressing the detectives hand onto his chest.

 

"Breathe with me."

 

And he does. Nureyev's breath and voice is steady. Deep breaths, slowly. He counts. _In, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8._ He repeats the exercise a few times until he's finally calmer.

 

"Here you are." Nureyev says, his hands over Juno's on top of his chest. There's a soft, fond smile on his face.

 

Those bright eyes look him over. "Do you want to leave?"

 

Juno laughs. Its hilarious , because he wanted to leave before they even got here. As soon as he heard it was a "high class funeral" he knew something terrible would happen. So he looks up at his boyfriend and nods. "Lets get the fuck out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated so that would be cool 
> 
> Also the title is a Ben Howard song. Listen to it. Its amazing


End file.
